LOSER
by Hoshino YukiHime
Summary: Tempat dimana keputus asaan menjadi harapan.
1. PROLOG

**LOSER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Putus asa dan menyerah adalah hal yang menjerumuskan manusia dalam kehampaan.

Zaman telah berubah teknologi sudah menguasai. Banyak yang memanfaatkan teknologi sebagai perantara untuk melampiaskan keluh kesah mereka dengan menggunakan sosial media.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang selalu berada dalam lingkaran keluarga yang selalu menyiksanya.

Seseorang yang telah kehilangan mimpinya.

Seseorang yang ingin sekali kembali kemasa lalunya, namun tak mungkin pernah terjadi dan terus menyesalinya.

Seseorang yang selalu kalah dalam pertarungannya terhadap kehidupan bermasyarakat.

Dan Seseorang yang patah hati.

Tak jarang orang-orang mengalihkan masalah yang mereka hadapi dengan mencari hal-hal tidak penting didalam dunia maya. Berharap itu dapat membuat mereka lupa akan masalah mereka.

Tapi hal itu tidaklah selamanya. Karena manusia adalah makhuk yang tak pernah puas akan apapun. Selalu menginginkan segala hal untuk mengisi kekosongan hati mereka. Hingga waktu berakhir mereka akan terus berharap dan berharap.

Namun beberapa bulan terakhir ini, sebuah situs menjadi topik pembicaraan panas orang-orang. Dimana situs tersebut hanya bisa didapat oleh beberapa orang saja dan semua keinginan orang yang telah memasuki situs tersebut akan terkabulkan. Banyak yang beranggapan kalau itu hanyalah hoax belaka, adapula yang percaya akan hal itu. Kemudian munculah bermacam-macam versi cerita dan opini lainnya. Salah satunya seperti situs penjualan organ manusia. Masyarakat yang penasaran selalu mencari tau kabar tersebut didunia maya.

Satu hal yang orang awam tidak ketahui, situs tersebut seharusnya bukanlah hal yang masuk akal dalam logika manusia. Karena situs tersebut hanya memilih orang-orang yang telah gagal dalam berbagai hal. Yang Kemudian menjadikannya sebagai wadah untuk memperbaiki kegagalan mereka.

"LOSER" Sebuah situs yang hanya dapat di Log in oleh orang yang terpilih.

"orang-orang yang telah terpilih sebagai seorang Manusia yang gagal".

 **TSUZUKU…**

 **Haruskah saya Lanjutkan cerita ini ?**


	2. Chapter 1 (UCHIHA SASUKE)

**LOSER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tes..Tes..Tes.._

"Hiks..Hiks kenapa ? Kenapa harus Itachi anakku yang pergi !"

"Ibu, jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku." Ujarku sedih.

"Hiks…Itachi jangan tinggalkan ibu !"

 _ **Sasuke Pov...**_

Setiap hari sepanjang pagi ibuku selalu menangis dan berteriak histeris memanggil Itachi. Sejak kepergian Itachi, Ibuku yang selalu menujukkan perasaan hangatnya didepan kami, sekarang sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Ibu menjadi murung setiap hari, tidak mau makan dan terus bergumam tak yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Sesaat Ibu mulai menganggapku sebagai Itachi. Kakakku yang sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu, aku sudah buatkan makanan untuk kita berdua. Ayo kita makan Bu !"

Aku berusaha bicara seramah mungkin, berharap Ibuku mau merespon.

Ibuku yang ku ajak bicara melihat kearahku dengan wajah yang tak tergambarkan olehku.

"Itachi ?" Ibu memandangku sambil tersenyum dan menangis bersamaan.

Aku merasa sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Ibuku maksud.

"Itachi-kun…anakku, sudah Ibu duga kau akan kembali." Ibu memelukku erat sambil menangis.

Air mata Ibu membasahi pundakku. Aku tak tau harus merespon bagaimana. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil membalas pelukkan Ibukku.

"Kakak, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ? Kau meninggalkan kami terlalu cepat. Apa aku harus menjadi sepertimu agar Ibu menjadi seperti dulu lagi ?" ujarku dalam hati.

 _ **2 Tahun Kemudian...**_

"Itachi, Ibu sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ujar Ibuku.

"Hn, terimakasih Bu."

Aku menyuapkan makanan yang sudah dibuatkan Ibukku kedalam mulutku.

"Ini sangat enak." Ujarku tersenyum.

"Hmm, benarkan ? Ibumu ini memang sangat Jago memasak. Dulu saat Ayahmu masih ada dan sebelum kamu lahir, Ayah selalu memuji masakan Ibu. Selera kalian benar-benar sama."

Ibu tersenyum Cerah menceritakan saat-saat Ibu bersama Ayah, sebelum Aku dilahirkan. Lebih tepatnya, yang Ibu maksud adalah sebelum Kakakku Itachi dilahirkan.

"Ah, Ibu aku harus pergi sekolah sekarang." Aku melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi."

"iya, Hati-hati dijalan Sayang." Ibu mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Hn, Ibu juga jaga diri dirumah ya." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin, kearah berlawanan dari sekolahku. jujur saja saat ini perutku terasa mual. Makanan yang Ibu buat membuatku merasa mual. Aku tau Kakakku sangat menyukai makanan manis seperti Ayah. Dia sangat berbanding terbalik dengankku yang tidak menyukai makanan manis.

Bahkan setelah 2 tahun aku makan makanan manis seperti itu, aku tetap merasa mual, tapi entah kenapa isi perutku sama sekali tidak keluar saat aku berusaha memuntahkannya. Semua hal yang kusukai sudah tak dapat kusentuh lagi. Semua barang-barangku berganti dengan barang-barang yang Itachi sukai. Lihat saja gaya rambutkku, gaya rambut seperti Itachi ini membuatku semakin kesal.

Ibu selalu memarahiku dengan histeris jika aku menentang apa yang dia tuntut dariku, agar mejadi seperti Itachi. Ibu selalu memanggilku dengan nama Itachi, Itachi selalu saja Itachi. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Ibu memanggil namaku. Aku rasa Ibu bahkan tidak pernah merasa memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke. Dimata Ibu aku adalah Itachi anak kebanggaannya yang selalu ramah dan baik hati.

"Ck Sial aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini." Gumamku kesal.

Kakiku terus melangkah menjauh dari keramaian kota yang membuat perutku bertambah mual. Aku tidak peduli dengan sekolah. Saat ini aku hanya ingin melepas semuanya sebentar saja. Menjadi seorang Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

 **09.30 PM**

 _Drrrrt…drrrt_ Handphone disakuku terus bergetar sejak tadi.

Aku tidak menghiraukan Handphone ku, Karena aku yakin itu dari Ibuku.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Aku masuk kedalam rumah dan meletakkan sepatuku dirak sepatu seperti biasanya.

"Itachi ?"

Ibu melihatku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Darimana saja kamu ? kenapa baru pulang jam segini ?"

Raut wajah Ibu terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku hanya pergi bermain sebentar kerumah temanku, Bu. Maaf, membuat Ibu khawatir."Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi tidak biasanya kamu pergi lama seperti ini nak."

"Tidak apa-apa Bu, aku hanya main sebentar. Lainkali tidak akan aku ulangi."

Aku tersenyum berusaha menunjukkan apa yang seperti biasa Itachi lakukan saat dia berinteraksi dengan Ibu. Ibu yang melihat senyumku terlihat sedikit lega.

"hmm… baiklah pegang janjimu Itachi. Nah, ayo kita makan ! Ibu sudah lapar."

Ibu menggenggam tanganku menuntunku ke meja makan.

"Seharusnya Ibu pergi makan duluan saja. Tidak perlu menungguku pulang."

"Tidak bisa, Ibu mau makan bersama anak Ibu tersayang." Ibuku tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku.

Senyumannya yang tadi terlihat, tiba-tiba memudar. Ibu mengahmpiriku lagi dan menarik pelan tanganku.

"Itachi, apa yang terjadi dengan lengan kananmu ? kenapa bisa terluka seperti ini ?"

Ibu kembali menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

"Ini..aku…Tadi terjatuh."

Aku bingung harus memberi alasan apa. Aku lupa menyembunyikan luka sehabis berkelahi dengan preman-preman jalanan tadi.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti luka Karena terjatuh."

Ibu kelihatan terlihat emosi.

"Sebenarnya ada denganmu Itachi ? kenapa hari ini kamu aneh sekali. Pulang sekolah tidak seperti jam biasanya, bermain di tempat teman, kemudian pulang dengan luka begini."

"Itu hanya perasaan Ibu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak bersikap aneh Bu." Ucapku datar.

"Lihat ! bahkan cara bicaramu sangat datar. tidak seperti dirimu saja."

"Ck, Tidak seperti diriku ? Bagian mana yang tidak seperti diriku Bu ?"

Aku meninggikan suaraku kepada Ibuku, aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Aku melepas semua emosi yang selama ini kupendam dari Ibu.

"Aku sejak dulu memang sudah memiliki sifat seperti ini. Aku anak berandalan yang sangat suka berkelahi disekolah. Aku tidak menyukai makanan manis, aku selalu melakukan apa yang ku mau. Bukankah yang aneh adalah Ibu ? Ibu terus melarikan diri dari kenyataan, bahwa sebenarnya Itachi Uchiha sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi ! hosh…hosh.." Nafasku terengah akibat ucapanku sendiri.

Aku melihat Ibuku terkejut dengan semua yang kukatakan. Air matanya mulai menetes tak berhenti. AKu kembali tersadar dengan apa yang kukatakan kepada Ibuku. Tak seharunya aku melampiaskan emosiku kepada Ibu.

"Ibu.. Maaf..aku tak bermaksud-"

Ibuku berlari menuju kamarnya sambil meneteskan air mata. Entah kenapa kakiku sama sekali tidak ingin melangkah untuk menyusulnya. Aku memilih melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku dan menenangkan diriku didalam sana.

"Sial, apa yang sudah kulakukan ?" Gumamku menyesal.

"Aku harap, aku saja yang menghilang dari dunia ini" Ucapku dalam hati.

 _Drrttt…drrrrt…_ Handphone disaku celanaku kembali bergetar.

"Ck..Siapa sih ?" AKu mengambil handphoneku dengan kesal.

Tidak ada panggilan masuk di layar handphone.

 _Cyaaash…._

Layar handphoneku tiba-tiba bercahaya dan menampilkan sebuah kalimat.

 _Bzzzt…Cyaaash…._

Bukan hanya handphoneku, layar komputer yang berada di kamarku juga ikut menyala dan menampilkan sebuah kalimat.

" **LOSER** "

"Apa-apaan ini ?"

Aku menatap takut dengan apa yang aku lihat pada komputerku. Jelas itu membuatku takut. AKu tidak ingat pernah menghidupkan komputerku tadi.

" **SELAMAT DATANG PARA LOSER ! "**

Layarnya kembali menampilakan kalimat-kalimat diringi suara.

" **SITUS INI ADALAH SITUS DIMANA ORANG-ORANG DAPAT MENJADIKAN KEINGINAN MEREKA MENJADI NYATA."**

" **AKU AKAN MENGABULKAN SATU KEINGINANMU. JIKA KAU SETUJU, MAKA KLIK "LOG IN" UNTUK MEMULAI PERTARUHAN."**

"Hah ? yang benar saja, kau pikir aku akan percaya akan hal semacam ini. Seseorang pasti sudah menghack komputer dan handphoneku Karena alasan tertentu."

Aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, menanggapi suara yang berasal dari layar komputerku.

"Aww." Aku menjatuhkan handphone yang ku genggam tadi, Karena merasa seperti tersengat sesuatu.

Layar handphoneku tak lagi menyala seperti tadi.

" **KAU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU ? BAIKLAH AKAN AKU BUKTIKAN KALAU INI BUKANLAH KEBOHONGAN."**

" **KAU TAU ? SAAT INI IBUMU SEDANG BERUSAHA MELOMPAT DARI KAMARNYA YANG BERADA DILANTAI TIGA."**

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Segera aku berlari menuju kamar Ibuku.

 _Tok..Tok…_

" Ibu buka Pintunya ! Ibu… Kumohon buka Pintunya !" Tidak ada jawaban dari Ibuku. Aku mendobrak pintunya sekuat tenaga, saat pintunya terbuka.

 _Braaak…Baam…_

 _Kyaaaaa…_.

Suara dentuman keras terdengar dari bawah sana diiringi teriakan orang-orang yang sedang ada disekitar tempat dentuman tersebut. Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju balkon kamar Ibuku.

Saat aku melihat kearah bawah sana, yang terlihat adalah Ibuku yang belumuran darah sedang terbaring dibawah sana.

Kakiku terasa lemas, tapi aku berusaha berlari lagi menuruni anak tangga sambil menahan air mataku yang sudah tergenang.

Aku berlari menuju kerumunan orang yang terlihat terkejut dan panik.

"Ibu.. Ibu..jangan pergi ! Bertahanlah, kumohon...Maafkan aku, Ibu ."

TIii—nuuung…Tiiii…nuuung…Tiii...Nuuuuung...

Tak berapa lama ambulans segera datang. Entah siapa yang memanggilnya aku juga tidak memikirkannya. AKu terus menggenggam tangan Ibuku, berusaha memanggilnya, beraharap dia akan segera terbangun."

 **TSUZUKU...**

 **Chapter pertama Loser, maaf jika tulisannya berantakan, TYPO dimana-mana.**


End file.
